Escape
by Isiscat321
Summary: Last time we saw Gaston, he was falling to his doom from the top of Beasts castle. Well, what if he survived, but lost all his memories and is found floating in a river by a young woman? Full summary inside. GastonXOC


**Full Summary:**

A young woman trapped by the fate of an arranged marriage to a man twice her age that she hardly knows finds a familiar Disney character floating in a river. The hunter in the red tunic has no idea who he is. Together the two unlikely companions come up with an epic scheme to escape both their pasts. However, things quickly get complicated when they find themselves falling in love. Also, what happens when the hunter remembers what an awful person he once was? Can he really expect her to love him for what he really is?

**Disclaimer: **

Don't own anything Disney

**Authors Note:**

So, I hate Gaston as much as the next person, however, you know that part in Beauty in the Beast where Beast is holding Gaston by the neck about to drop him and Gaston begs for his life. Well, when that blank look crosses his face I always imagined him thinking _Oh my gosh... this was me. _I figured, If Beast gets a second chance at life than Gaston should to. Also, don't expect the funny and corny Gaston from my other story, _A Match Made in Hell. _This story is much more serious, but also good, I think. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

**Escape**

There is no escape. I've denied this fact so many times over the years only to find the truth of that statement all the more hurtful and real. My mind replays ideas from my childhood, searching every inch of my small brain for some possible way to break away. To elude. To escape that fate, which has been determined to attain me. I run without looking back, but I know deep down that there is no place for me to go. There is nowhere for me to hide and leave my ever watchful fate behind. It will find me.

Even with all of these facts laid out before me, I still run, holding whatever deluded fantasy that somehow remains within me pushing me forward. I cannot say that I will escape for I know there is no way, but still, I must try. My mother knows that I must try just as she did before me… but she also knows there isn't a way out and that I will give in eventually. There is no way around it.

You might be wondering what I speak of, and it's probably not what you're thinking. It's not a life and death situation or a torturous end, but rather an arranged marriage… the death of my soul. I realize now that I have squandered away my carefree childhood with ignorance of the looming fate ahead of me. I put off all that awaited me until it was too late.

I've met my fiancé only once. He came to our manor a few weeks ago on horseback, dressed in a black tunic with a cape fluttering in the wind behind him. His face was menacing and cold, only smiling when he gazed at me with a hungry and lustful face that I recognized from the worst kind of men. He had a small goatee that resembled a mud stain, no hair and looked to be the same age as my father. I realized that I hated him the moment I laid eyes on him, and knew that without a doubt I would rather die than live under the same roof as that man.

It's funny how I view my father now. He has betrayed me in the worst kind of way and I often wonder if he was a man in black on horseback that came for my mother like some kind of evil chain that links generation to generation of girls. I watched my mother's eyes fill with such a sickening empathy as I cried after my first meeting with that evil man. Her only words of comfort were that one day it wouldn't be so bad and that I would have a daughter of my own to cherish. It didn't help though, and she knew it didn't because she remembered the same conversation that she and her mother had.

So I ran. I ran that night like some inhuman beast that does not tire or loose stamina. I ran in the middle of the night until the sky turned cream colored from the soon to be rising sun. It was only then that I stopped, finding myself surrounded by the greenery of forest and trees. Sweat and dirt clung to my body and I felt disgusting and weak from my long run. I had no idea how far I was from my home and had no idea where I would go.

Once my heart stopped hammering in my ears I could hear the sweet songs of birds and the faint noise of rushing water. I found myself wandering towards the sound and once I broke through a small patch of thistles I came upon a creek, with a little waterfall that poured its contents into a shallow pool that carried the water even more gently. I couldn't fight off the urge for a nice bath to cleanse my body and mind of the past day or so.

I hung the clothes that I had borrowed from the servant's closet, along with my bag of supplies on a branch that hung just above my head and then plunged into the clear, clean water. The icy coldness hit me like a million tiny needles, but it cleared my mind, and soon the numbness took over my skin and allowed me to relax in the cool water.

I was just about to leave when something caught my eye just over the waterfall a little up stream. It was red and brown, but I couldn't make out the details. I assumed it was a log and figured that I should leave before it came tumbling down on me, so I trudged out, carefully avoiding the slippery rocks and put the clothing back over my wet body.

I looked back up stream to see the log almost to the waterfall, but it was then that I realized that it wasn't a log at all. It was a body. With pure terror seizing my heart, my first urge was to run before whomever or whatever killed that person got to me, but as the body took a short tumble into the pool of water curiosity got the better of me. I still hadn't put on my boots so I waded back into the water, nearing the now face-down body, taking note that it was a man, and grabbing his opposite shoulder, flipped him over. A short gasp erupted from his mouth and I realized that the man was alive.

With all my effort I placed my hands under his armpits and heaved him through the water, then onto the shore. I dropped him harder than I meant to and it seemed to wake him for a moment. I bent over him and stared into his startled, dazed eyes.

"Are you alright Monsieur?" I asked, brushing a stray lock of wet, dark brown hair behind my ear.

"Belle?" was all he managed to say before he passed out again.

I was stunned for a moment, unsure of what exactly occurred, but I knew one thing for sure and that was that I had found a man in the middle of nowhere and I needed to get him some help. My mind was so full that I could hardly think and I simply stared at the strange man, studying him you might say.

He was big. Lean and strong muscles popped up through his skin, and he had dark, nearly black hair that fell loosely around his shoulders. He wore a red tunic with a knife sheath around his belt and I also made note of the empty quiver on his back leading me to the conclusion that he was a hunter. Then there was his face… it was beautiful and strong, yet, it held a certain… arrogance about it that I couldn't put my finger on. Also, a deep gash was located just above his right temple and I wondered how on earth he had ended up here, but there were time for questions later.

I wondered if I should get the man to wake up so that I could take him back home (so much for running away), leave him since I knew he was alright to a degree, or just sit there until something happened. Well… I decided to do my best to wake up the stranger so I placed both hands on his rib cage, which was not to mention covered in muscle, and shook him. He grunted and groaned, and I tried to call out to him.

"Monsieur? Come on… wake up you big oaf!"

"Huh" he said, opening his eyes into slits, and then quickly snapping them shut as if it hurt him to do so.

"Hello?" I tried again. Maybe he was deaf or something.

Just then he reached his hand to his wound and let out a yelp as his fingers grazed the cut.

"You got a nasty bump on your head Monsieur… can you understand anything I'm saying?"

"Ohhhh, my head." Well so much for answering me.

"Are you alright?" I attempted again

He opened his eyes again and looked at me before saying, "Y,ya… I, I guess so…" as if he were surprised he could speak.

"Finally. Do you think you can stand up?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, well I think so…" he answered while slowly sitting up.

I lent him a hand which he gratefully took and I heaved to lift him to his feet. Once there, he wobbled backwards for a moment in instability, and I tried to steady him by grabbing his shirt, which in turn brought him very close to me with my hands on his chest. I tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach, and I quickly repositioned myself under his arm so that I could help him along.

"My village is that way; although it might take all day to get there… do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah" was all he said, still looking rather dazed.

Then, we walked on in silence, and I helped him as needed although after a while he no longer needed me as a crutch. He recovered quickly, and soon our pace increased into a steady walk.

"So," I began, curiosity taking the better of me, "How did you end up in that river back there? Not many people take to the woods."

He stopped for a moment and looked as if he were in deep thought. I began to wonder if he had heard me until he said,

"Well… I, I don't know. I think there was fighting and… I fell… ah!"

Suddenly he reached for his head, where the gash was, and grunted in pain. He started to wobble again and I rushed over to steady.

"Easy there fella" I reassured him "It will probably take you awhile to clear your head. There have been others like you before. Usually their memory comes back in a few days. Do you remember your name?"

He concentrated again, but gave up and stated in a low tone "no… not even my name."

"Well I'll have to call you something eventually, but we'll figure that out later" I told him in a friendly voice.

I had no idea what was making me so nice to him. Perhaps it was the fact that I had rescued him, a man, and therefore held the upper hand. Maybe I just felt sorry for him since he had no idea what to do or where to go just like me. Well, whatever it was made me unusually kind to the stranger.

We walked in silence for many hours, only stopping a few times to eat the food in my pack and let him rest his legs. Finally, I recognized the old oak tree that was only less than a mile away from the manor. A twinge of fear crept up my spine as I realized what probably awaited me at home. My parents were most likely searching the entire village by now and I would definitely feel the consequences.

"It's not far from here" I told him, trying to distract my mind from the coming events. He nodded in understanding and as we reached the top of the hill, our manor came into sight. It was big, and made from brick with decorative ivy crawling up the exterior. My father was the land lord of the village and a wealthy man so he expected me to marry well.

I tried to disrupt my thoughts and came to the conclusion that coming home from a nightly stroll with a strange man, not to mention us both soaking wet would not leave the right impression on my parents, so I told the stranger to follow me to the opposite side of the manor. I made sure that we weren't spotted and found the servants entrance. I opened the door a crack and peaked in to see that the kitchen was empty. Phew. I walked in and the man followed in after me.

"Say… why do you have to sneak into your own home?" He asked with a small smirk, which I found slightly annoying. I turned to say something to him when I was cut off by a high pitched voice shouting,

"Miss Antoinette! Where have you been?" It was my nanny. "You're parents have been up all night fretting over you, not to mention me. I've been so worried!"

"Shush Agatha!" I tried to stop her for a moment so that I could explain, "Look. We have a visitor." I shifted aside so that she could view my companion.

"AHHH. WHO IS THAT! Get him out of this house this instant before we both get in trouble. What in the world were you thinking?" She attempted to shove the big man out the door, but he looked rather confused and her small frame was no match for him.

"Agatha!" I tried to tell her, "Agatha stop. It's okay it's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what you think?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"Look at his head" I told her and watched her take a step back and shift her eyes up to the gash on his head, "I found him in a river a little ways from the house. He was unconscious and can't remember anything."

"Oh my lord." she replied, "You poor dear. I am so sorry. Come in dear and I'll take care of that cut." He glanced over at me with a look of fear and confusion and I had to stifle a giggle. "You'd better go upstairs Annie. Your mother is scared stiff" she added.

_Well I guess I can't put it off any longer _I thought to myself before leaving the stranger in the caring hands of my nanny. She was the closest thing to a friend that I had around here. I guess you could call her my mother figure too, because she was definitely what you'd call the mother hen type. It's not that I didn't love my own mother, she was just so weak and… powerless. Not exactly what I wanted to become like, but I suppose that it would be my fate.

As I reached the top step I had quick thoughts run through my head as to what I could tell my parents to explain my disappearance. However, my thoughts were put off as I ran into my mother on the stairwell.

"Hi" seemed to be the only words that came to mind and I studied her shocked expression. Her eyes were puffy suggesting that she'd been crying and the sickening look of pity grew worse as if she wished in some part of her that I had been able to really escape. She hugged me gently, and I patted her fragile figure softly. I realized that I was the only thing that really meant something to her in this pitiful life. Instead of her comforting her child that had been lost and lonely after coming back from a failed run away attempt it was I that was doing the comforting.

"Its okay mother" I spoke gently, "I was only out on a walk and lost my way." I knew she didn't believe me, but that wouldn't stop her from going along with my story.

"Your fathers very upset and out looking for you" she said quietly, "Let's get you dressed properly to greet him." That was my mother, always thinking about dresses and that appearances always helped everything. Well, I couldn't refuse her. I took her hand and followed her up the stairs. She picked out a nice light green dress and brushed my hair until it was soft and smooth. She rolled it up into a bun and decorated it with a white comb with flowers clinging to it, and a few loose strands of hair hung around my cheeks. I looked into the mirror and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful and timid young lady that looked nothing like myself earlier that morning. Mother certainly did know how to clean me up if nothing else. I even felt a little better now that I wasn't wet and had dry clothes on, however, I was still exhausted and desired nothing more than a to go to sleep and spend a whole week there.

Suddenly my mother's smiling face turned pale as she heard the galloping hooves of horse feet come near the house. I too, felt the blood drain from my face although I think mother was more afraid than I. It sickened me how much she feared him.

She then got up and grabbed my hand and spoke in a rushed voice, "We should go let your father know that you are back." Then she walked us back down the stairwell and into the main hallway. The door opened abruptly and wildly followed by the shouting of a man.

"I swear if I ever see that girl again…" I guess he saw me because he stopped his rant and stalked over to us, a frown stuck onto his large red face. "sooo," he taunted with his words, "you've decided to come home. I guess your little adventure was too hard for you to endure." Although his words angered me, I kept my cool and answered in a light hearted voice, mimicking my mother,

"Not at all father. I was simply taking a walk in the forest yesterday evening and got lost in the woods. I waited until morning to find my way back." His glare told me that he did not believe me, but accepted it none the less because after all, I had come home and any concerns from my fiancé could be settled by the story that I had just given him. He grunted in discontent and then glanced over to my mother.

"Make sure that she doesn't take any more walks!" he shouted

"Yes, my Lord" she answered like a scolded puppy. He stormed out of the room and I suddenly remembered my charge in the kitchen, and used the excuse of finding Agatha to get away from mother. Of course I had to convince mother I wouldn't take off. I think even if I had the opportunity I would lack the stamina.

After I had left my mother I raced down to the kitchen and found the man's head bandaged up and Agatha chatting away about the life and hardships of our family. His bright blue eyes spotted me before she did and another batch of butterflies was released in my stomach. I didn't know exactly what was going on with me and I tried to pull my perspective into reality, ignoring all immature and unrealistic fantasies out of my mind. He was after all a complete stranger who didn't even know who he was and could even have a family or could be a complete jerk like the rest of the men I knew.

I was quickly thrown out of my daydream when Agatha spotted me,

"Annie," She spoke harshly, "I thought we had a talk about this whole running away business. You promised me and when we couldn't find you this morning my heart could barely take it. Are you listening to me? You could have killed me."

"Yes, yes Agatha. I know. Now can we please move on? I came back after all, didn't I? Now, how's muscles here doing?" I tried to change the subject and looked back over to the large man. He was still looking at me and I realized that his mouth hung slightly ajar and his eyes were glazed over.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Then he quickly turned his gaze downwards and I saw a light red cross over his face.

"I'm… sorry." he seemed to be searching for the right words, "It's just, well, that dress looks good on you…" He trailed off and his cheeks darkened in color. I let out a small giggle as I realized how different I must have looked after taking care of myself properly.

"Don't worry about it." I responded and then to change the subject to spare him any more embarrassment I asked, "Have you been able to remember your name yet?"

He looked up in thought, but then hung his head in disappointment. "No… I can't remember anything…"

"It's ok. It will come back with time. For now, though, you can sleep in the stables." I offered. I felt the tug of Agatha's arm pull me aside and she whispered harshly in my ear.

"What are you doing Annie? You can't just offer up a place to stay. What if your father finds out?"

"Oh Agatha. You worry too much. He won't find out, besides, hardly anyone goes into the back part of the stables. They won't notice anything." I could see her look at me skeptically.

"I'm telling you Annie, I'm not sticking up for you if they catch him."

"And I wouldn't ask you to either" I countered, and then turned back to the large man. "It's settled then. Come with me and I'll show you where you can stay."

* * *

So, I know that the intro was extremely long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Just to tell you, Gaston probably won't get his memory back four quite some time, and also, I have a lot of the story already planned, but I'm open to suggestions, so let me know if you guys have any ideas. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
